


When Ricky sees E.J.

by HSMTHTSTRASH



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTHTSTRASH/pseuds/HSMTHTSTRASH
Summary: After the pause that Ricky takes from Nini while she is at camp she meets someone new and Ricky sees him and catches feelings.This is my first fanfic so im new to writing these.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Ricky and E.J. Meet.

Coming up on their one year anniversary, Nini writes her boyfriend Ricky an song that she sings on Instagram telling him how she feels. Ricky tells her that they should take a pause. Nini goes to her summer theater camp and meets someone new, and she starts dating him. Ricky finds this news out on the first day of school for their Junior year. 

Ricky sees Nini talking with one of her friends Kortney about the show that she participated in during the summer. Ricky walks up to her and Nini tells him that she met someone at her camp and she started dating him. Ricky just stands there shocked. Just then EJ comes walking up behind him and says hi which scares him. He turns around to see a super hot guy. He's so hot Ricky thought to himself. Wait Ricky was strait why was he having these thoughts? 

Later at the auditions Ricky auditions for Troy with Nini's song "I Think I Kinda Ya Know". E.J. is is shock at how good his voice is. 

The cast list gets posted and E.J. is Chad. Nini is Gabriela. and Ricky is Troy. 

E.J. goes up to Ricky after he sees that they will be playing best friends. Ricky says thanks and then they go to rehearsals.


	2. Ricky and E.J. have a private rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E.J. helps Ricky out at a rehersal with just the two of them

Ricky is having some trouble learning his lines so Miss. Jenn gives him her keys and tells him to lock up when he is finished. He says ok and heads inside the theatre. He plops his stuff down and gets to work. Shortly after this he hears a voice which makes him stop. 

Ricky?

Hello? He calls out to the voice. the voice finally makes it to the stage and and he sees that it's E.J. 

What are you doing? E.J. asks him.

Just practicing. 

By yourself? All of Troy's scenes are either Group or Duet scenes. Do you want help? E.J. asks. 

Sure that would be great. 

Ok what do you want to work on? E.J. asks him. 

I don't know. Maybe Start of Something New? 

Ok that sounds like a plan. E.J. 

The sang the song together at the piano which E.J. had been playing. Ricky looked at E.J. who was inches from his face that when he turned his head to look at him their lips were so close all they would have to do is move forward just a bit and they would be kissing. Ricky thought about it for a little while about how he wanted to kiss him so badly. Just then Ricky thought screw it and moved foreword connecting their lips together. The Kiss was magical. It lasted just for a moment but a moment was differently not enough. Because E.J. reconnected their lips.

Then E.J. gets a text from someone 

Unknown: where are you?

E.J.: I'm in the theatre.

What is it? Ricky asks. 

It's nothing one of my friends just wanted to know where I was. 

Ok. 

Ricky Kissed E.J. once more before they left the auditorium. 

They walk out of the theatre and someone comes up to them.

Hi guys. They said.

E.J. and Ricky froze in terror as they saw who was approaching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could that voice belong to?  
> Keep reading to find out  
> Leave your guesses in the comments


	3. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky spends a night at E.J.'s house.

Hi guys they said.

Ugh Hi Carlos whats up? Ricky asks him.

Nothing really I was just going to the theater to get stuff set up for rehearsal tonight. Carlos replied. 

Oh cool E.J. said back. 

Yeah do you guys want to help me? he asked. The boys both agreed and followed him back into the theater to set up for the night. 

After they were finished setting up Carlos turned to them and said "By the way you guys do realize you are holding hands right. 

The boys look down and see that they are in fact holding hands. they separate their hands at one. 

After rehearsal E.J. walked up to Ricky. Hey. he said.

Hey E.J. whats up? Ricky replied.

Do you maybe wanna come over to my house tonight and work on homework? E.J. asked. 

Sure. Ricky said. 

After rehearsal they drove to E.J.'s house and worked on homework and before the knew it they were making out on his bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms. E.J. woke up at Six like he does every morning. He got up with out waking Ricky and then got ready for school. When he was ready E.J. woke Ricky up even though he didn't want to. Because of how cute he looked. But he had to do it. So he kissed Ricky awake and Ricky got ready for school. E.J. lent Ricky some of his clothes to wear for the day and just as E.J. feared, seeing Ricky in his clothes was the cutest thing ever. (well besides Ricky) Ricky and E.J. made out on E.J.'s bed until Ricky stopped them. 

Hey E.J.? 

Yeah Ricky? 

What are we? He asked. 

Friends. E.J. replied.

Oh ok? Ricky said

Why? What do you wat us to be? E.J asked him. 

I was thinking Boyfriends? Ricky replied. 

yeah boyfriends I like it. E.J. said. 

The two made out until it was time to go to school. 

You ready to go to school E.J.? Ricky asked.

Are you ready for all of our friends giving us weird looks? E.J. replied. 

I guess Lets Go. 

They kissed once more before they got there stuff and went to E.J.S car and they went to go pick up E.J.'s cousin Ashlyn.


	4. Going to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Ricky and E.J. tell their friends they are dating.

When they pulled up to Ashlyn's house she was waiting for them. She walked up to the car and saw that Ricky was sitting in her spot so she sat in the backseat. When she got in she noticed that the two boys were holding hands. Hey Ricky she said. 

Hi Ashlyn. How are you doing today? he asked her. 

She said she was fine and she asked the same question to him. 

He replied saying it was great. Ashlyn finally said you know you guys are holding hands right? 

They both said yes and told her they were dating. Ashlyn was not surprised by this because of their chemistry that the two had been off the charts. 

When they got to school they went to go find their friend group. They found them by where they usually were (by the theater of course). They walked up to them holding hands. Hey guys Ricky said. Hey everyone responded. Nini noticed that they were holding hands and asked if they were dating. 

They replied saying yes and all of their friends screamed and got so happy for them. The bell rang signaling them it was time to go to class. Ricky and E.J. kissed and parted ways to go to their respective classes.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys so I think I am Going to abandon this work I am Just not been motivated to work in this story at all. so unless someone wants to write it with me than that's it with this story everyone.


End file.
